destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ralok/Destiny Wishlist
Its no secret that there are a lot of people disappointing with Destiny, and that the game has a few problems. I personally think it is one of the greatest games ever, but it is not without room for improvement. Thankfully because of the online format of the game they can improve upon what is there, add new things, and fix problems... I am going to be compiling a list here of improvements the game could have, and I will be posting it on the forums of Bungies official site. Fixes *Map - this one is simple, I would like to have the ability to pull up a map from the ghost... its pretty annoying to not have a map, especially when I know for a fact that is within Artoos limits. *Shaders **Shaders should be available from the beginning, its kinda pointless to make them a late-game item. **The ability to preview shaders as you can preview other items, so you don't end up with stupid colors. *Equipment **Generally in MMOs the race for the best equipment is problematic, here in destiny it is similarly problematic... especially since all high leveled individuals will end up looking the same if they all have the best equipment. I suggest a simple solution, any item you have equipped in the game will have its appearance saved, so you can wear any outfit you like and thus have a more unique character... a similar system to this can be seen in DC Universe Online. *Grimoire Cards -for the love of god let us access our cards in game *Challenges - for the love of god let us see our challenges (that are in progress) in game! *Emblems **The ability to preview emblems **The ability to chose a backround to gamer card different than the emblems default *The ability to zoom out when previewing stuff and to rotate it better. *improved mini-map (would like to see boundries on it) *Clan accessibility ingame *Engrams **Better chances are legendary gear with legendary engrams... I understand the need to have a system like what you have... sorta, but legendary engrams are rare enough as it is, why make it rare for them to actually drop legendary items? *Remove Glimmer upper limit... because... whhhhhhhhhy? Future Content *Trading (this would help encourage interaction between players) *More character slots please. *Greater weapons customization. *More bank space for obsessive compulsive collectors like me... and everyone... *Character Customization **Expanded character customization **Greater range of customization options. *More game types in multiplayer... such as... sparrow races! *Enemy weapons and armor, Hive, Psion, Fallen, and Vex all have equipment on the human scale, so why the heck not let us use some of this rad stuff? *Vehicles other than the sparrow... nuff said *More playable races, such as Xurs species or a Fallen house... lots of potential there. *This is complicated, but honestly the Cabal got shafted, every other enemy has a presence on at least two worlds and the Cabal only have a presence on one. If we get to explore the Jovian moons I would like that at least one of these moons (preferably Callisto) has a heavy Cabal presence. *Human settlements beyond the city, yes... they exist, they are mentioned in the grimoire cards alongside awoken enclaves in the reef. I would love to have more social areas. *Neutral ground - I want to see a place in the game where the Cabal, Fallen, Humans, Jovians, Awoken, Exos, and Psions are able to meet without bullets flying. All of these races seem fairly reasonable, especially when compared to the hive and the vex... although a creepy hive thrall drug dealer in the corner would be kinda cool. * Downplay the Vex... seriously, you have really over-techno-amazed them. Their technology is such bullcrap, if they can run simulations that perfectly predict reality then they would never lose a battle, and if they could time travel they would never lose a battle... And these are incompatible technologies, you dont need time travel ifyou can perfectly predict the future, and you dont need to perfectly predict the future if you can just go there... seriously downplay their technological abilities and their role in the universe. Maybe swap out "time travel" for "time dilation" (good rarely comes of time travel in stories, doyou really want to see it turn out you were the traveler the whole time or some crap like that?) *Can we get some more ghost shells please? *Customizable hunter knives... *customizable animations for emotes, and lots more emotes...I am sick of saluting people when I just wanna say hi. *Non-ressurected guardians - this one is a strange one, I just don't think that every guardian necessarily needs to have been resurrected from the dead. And it might make the games story more interesting. *The ability to reset the story mode would be nice... I mean I know we can relive each mission (except our brief journey to the reef) but I would just like to experience it all from the beginning again. *For the love of god... if you turn the Queen of the Reefs fallen against her, I will be so mad I will literally explode. The fact that the fallen and the Awoken live together in peace is so darn cool that if you ruin it I might stop playing the game... plus you could totally put a fallen vendor on the reef when it becomes accessible, thus giving people access to fallen weapons and armor. *Swords as lootable and equipable weapons... please dont let the sword of Crota be the only melee combat we ever experience in this game :D Category:Blog posts